The use of acrylate resins to formulate radiation curable coatings and printing inks is discussed generally in Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, vol. 11, pp. 204-205 (John Wiley & Sons, Inc. N.Y., N.Y., 1988). It is disclosed that low molecular weight acrylates, including monoacrylates, are required to adjust the viscosity of the coating which is applied as a liquid, usually without solvent.